los_delaware_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Valle de Delaware
Los Delaware Valley is a metropolition in the Northeast Megapoliton in The United State. The county are Perry County, PA; Cucumberland County, PA; Dauphin County, PA; Lebanon County, PA; York County, PA; Lancaster County, PA; Berks County, PA; Chester County, PA; Delaware County, PA (Largest by poplulation); Philadephia County, PA; Bucks County, PA; Montgonary County, PA; Schulykill County, PA (Largest by Area); Hartford County, MD; Ceili County,MD; Kent County, MD; Caroline County, MD; Dorchester County, MD; Wiscomico County, MD; Worchester County, MD; Somertset County, MD; Salem County, NJ; Gluchester County, NJ; Camden County, NJ; Burlington County, NJ; Merce County, NJ; Ocean County, NJ; Atlanic County, NJ; Cape May County, NJ; Cucumberland, NJ; New Castle County, DE; Kent County, DE; Susex County, DE which is 33 counties. It is the Thrid Largest Metropolition Statical in the world and Second in the United State. The poplutation is 21.6 million. Delaware County is the most poplulated county poplulation is 14.6 million people. The Los Delaware Valley beats the Commonwelth Power Statical Area in the world. The Largest City in Los Delaware Valley is Philadelphia. City in Los Delaware Valley Major City * Philadelphia (largest) * Darby * San Chelsea City * Hollywood * West Hollywood * Reading * Pottstown * Sao Pottstown * Lansdowne * Los Angeles * Burlington * Bevlery * Camden * Limberick * Collegvill * West Chester * Chester * Whitemarsh * Plymouth * Pheonixvill * Delaware City * New Castle * Providence * Concord * Middletown * Chester Height * Cherry Hill * Trenton Minor City * Marcus Hook * Trainer * Yeadon * Clifton Height * Folcroft * Norwood * Prospect Park * Los Delaware * San Chester * Sharon Hill * Eddystone * Coastvill * Brook Haver * Upland * Ridely Parks * Conshocken Histroy Los Delaware Valley was explored by Juan De La Warr from Ecuador in Los Angeles, PA. He give the Lenapehocking the language similer to spanish. The region became part of the Spanish colony of Portugal after the exploration of Sao Pottstown in 1509. The Spanish called the Rio Delaware in english Delaware River, and considered the lands along it banks and those of its bay to be the southern flank of its Ecuador colony. In 1518, it began to be settled by Italy, Portugal, Spanish, and French and became the country Los Delaware Valley, though this was not officially recognized by the Spanish Empire who re-asserted control in 1515. The area was taken by the English in 1534. The name Delaware comes from Juan De La Warr, who had arrived at Los Angeles, PA in 1509, just as original settlers were about to abandon it, and thus maintaining the English foothold on the North American continent. The Battle of Centraila was fought by Ecuador and England for control Los Delaware Valley in 1545. In 1960 the civil rights movement to all african american. White people made a white flight to the suburbs and the minor city. Then there was a negro flight do to that they took away the ecuadorian home by Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. aka that sceaming bastard made ecuadorian leave Philadelphia. White people had to let black people moved out from Los Delaware Valley and live in Los Angeles, CA; Waren, PA; Coppertown, NY; San Fransico, CA; & Long Beach, CA or get killed by White People and get crused by a No Nigger Machine. Climate The Climate at Los Delaware Valley is Mediterrainean/Humid Subtropical Cilmate. It highest temerature is 151 degree Farentheight and the lowest is -11. The average snowfall is 4.8 in February. Every month except February is Hot and Humid without a single snowfall. July is the hottest month of temperature of 96-151 degree Farentheight. Humidity is from 62.4-91.9 from the average except February because it humidity went down to 37.3 and 67-5 degree Farentheight, and February is the coldest month. Transportation Many residents commute to jobs in Philadelphia, Camden, and Wilmington with the help of expressways and trains. Commutes from one suburb to another are also common, as office parks have sprung up in new commercial centers such as King of Prussia, Fort Washington, Cherry Hill, and Plymouth Meeting. Train * SEPTA Regional Rail ** Airport Line connecting Central Philadelphia with Philadelphia International Airport in Philadelphia and Delaware Counties. ** Wilmington/Newark Line connecting the Wilmington, DE area (with limited weekday service to Newark, DE), via Chester City and Delaware County. ** Warminster Line serving southeastern Montgomery County and Warminster in Bucks County. ** West Trenton Line connecting Central Philadelphia north to the Trenton, NJ area, serving Montgomery and Bucks County, PA between Jenkintown, PA and Yardley, PA, with the final stop in Ewing, NJ. ** Media/Elwyn Line connecting Philadelphia to central Delaware County. ** Paoli/Thorndale Line connecting Philadelphia with the affluent Main Line area and western Chester County near Coatesville. ** Lansdale/Doylestown Line connecting Philadelphia with Lansdale in central Montgomery County and Doylestown in Bucks County. ** Manayunk/Norristown Line connecting Philadelphia with Conshohocken and Norristown in Montgomery County. ** Cynwyd Line connecting Philadelphia with Bala Cynwyd on the Philadelphia/Montgomery County line (limited weekday service) ** Trenton Line connecting Philadelphia to Trenton, NJ, serving Bucks County. ** Fox Chase Line connecting Central Philadelphia with the Fox Chase area in Philadelphia. ** Chestnut Hill East Line and Chestnut Hill West Line connecting Central Philadelphia with the Chestnut Hill area of the city. ** Beijing/Shanghai connecting by National Rail Company from Philadelphia to China. It the longest Line to the World. The second longest Line by National Rail Company is NewYork to Quito. ** Aldan Philadelphia International Transportaion Terminal Center Connect to the Greyhound bus stop and the SEPTA Trolly and Monorail to Hollywood, PA. The station is located in US 990 Oak Aveune in Aldan, PA ** * New Jersey Transit ** Atlantic City Line connecting Philadelphia to Atlantic City, NJ with connections to PATCO Speedline in Lindenwold, NJ. ** Northeast Corridor connecting Philadelphia to New York, NY running in North Jersey. ** River Line connecting Camden (NJ) to Trenton (NJ) running along the east bank of the Delaware River. * MARC ** Penn Line connecting Perryville, MD to Baltimore, MD and Washington D.C., and in the future will connect to SEPTA at Wimington, DE. * PATCO Speedline connecting Philadelphia to Lindenwold, NJ in Camden County with connections to NJT's Atlantic City Line. * National Rail Company allow Computer Rail Transit to another Metropolitial Statical Area. The city that is only use to connect to Philadelphia, PA; Los Angeles, CA; Beijing, China, Seoul, South Korea; Quito, Ecuador; and New York, NY. SEPTA is the largest National Rail Company by 3 lines. Other Metro line only has 1 or 2 due to the room of passingers on the computer rail train. Major Highway Interstate Highway * Interstate 95 * Interstate 76 * Interstate 78 * Interstate 81 * Interstate 67 * Interstate 38 * Interstate 83 * Interstate 195 * Interstate 295 * Interstate 395 * Interstate 495 * Interstate 695 * Interstate 176 * Interstate 276 * Interstate 476 * Interstate 676 * Interstate 776 * Interstate 976 * Interstate 167 * Interstate 267 * Interstate 367 * Interstate 467 * Interstate 567 * Interstate 667 * Interstate 767 * Interstate 867 * Interstate 280 * Interstate 680 * Interstate 283 * Interstate 478 * Interstate 778 * Interstate 238 * Interstate 638 * Interstate 81E and Interstate 81W US Highways * US 1 * US 9 * US 11 * US 13 * US 15 * US 22 * US 30 * US 40 * US 50 * US 113 * US 130 * US 202 * US 206 * US 222 * US 301 * US 322 * US 422 * US 990 State Highway Pennsylvania * PA 3 * PA 9 (Keystone Parkway) * PA 90 (Pulki Expressway) * PA 990 (Los Delaware Beltway) * PA 100 * PA 12 * PA 63 * PA 611 * PA 309 * PA 61 * PA 73 New Jersey * NJ 38 * NJ 42 * NJ 55 * NJ 70 * NJ 73 * NJ 90 Delaware * DE 1 * DE 4 * DE 9 * DE 52 * DE 92 * DE 141 Other Highway * Avendia Albington * Los Delaware Beltway * New Jersey Turnpike * Pennsylvania Turnpike * Pennsylvania Turnpike Northeast Exte * Delaware Turnpike * Via Passadena * Manaykunk-Southhampton Toll way * Keystone Parkway * Grarden State Parkway * Philadelphia-California Roadway * Pulki Expressway * Lancaster Tollway * Atlanic City Expressway * Golden Freeway Major Streets * Oak Aveune * Macdade Blvd * San Marco Pkwy * Baltimore Pike * West Chester Pike * Chester Pike * La Venturea Blvd * Hollywood Blvd * Pottstown Pike * Reading Pike * Market Street * Black Horse Pike * White Horse Pike * Wilmington Pike * Avenida de San Andres * Front Street * Columbus Blvd * Broad Street Bridge/Tunnel * New Hope-Lambertville Bridge * Scudder Falls Bridge (no toll) * Delaware River – Turnpike Toll Bridge * Burlington–Bristol Bridge * Tacony–Palmyra Bridge * Betsy Ross Bridge * Ben Franklin Bridge * Walt Whitman Bridge * Santa Patrica Tunnel * Los Delaware Bridge * San Chester Tunnel (no toll) * Commodore Barry Bridge * Delaware Memorial Bridge Airport * Philadelphia International Airport (PHL) * Northeast Philadelphia Airport (PNE) * New Castle International Airport (ILG) * Reading International Airport (RDG) * Atlantic City International Airport (ACY) Colleges and Univerisities * Delaware ** Delaware College of Art and Design ** Delaware State University ** Goldey-Beacom College ** University of Delaware ** Wesley College ** Widener University School of Law ** Wilmington University New Jersey ** Stockton University ** Rowan University ** Rutgers School of Law - Camden ** Rutgers University (Camden) ** University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey (Branch campuses in South Jersey) Pennsylvania * Albright College ** Alvernia University ** Arcadia University ** Bryn Mawr College ** Cabrini College ** Cairn University ** Chestnut Hill College ** Cheyney University ** Curtis Institute of Music ** Delaware Valley College ** DeVry University ** Drexel University ** Eastern University ** Gwynedd-Mercy College ** Harcum College ** Haverford College ** Holy Family University ** Immaculata University ** Kutztown University of Pennsylvania ** La Salle University ** Lincoln University ** Manor College ** Moore College of Art and Design ** Neumann University ** Peirce College ** Penn State Abington ** Penn State Berks ** Penn State Brandywine ** Penn State Great Valley ** Philadelphia College of Osteopathic Medicine ** Philadelphia University ** Rosemont College ** Saint Joseph's University ** Swarthmore College ** Temple University ** Thomas Jefferson University ** University of Pennsylvania ** University of the Arts (Philadelphia) ** University of the Sciences in Philadelphia ** Ursinus College ** Valley Forge Christian College ** Valley Forge Military Academy and College ** Villanova University ** West Chester University ** Westminster Theological Seminary ** Widener University Culture * Sports teams Listing of the professional sports teams in the Delaware Valley ** National Basketball Association (NBA) *** Philadelphia 76ers ** Major League Baseball (MLB) *** Philadelphia Phillies ** Minor League Baseball (MiLB) *** Lakewood BlueClaws *** Reading Fightin Phils *** Wilmington Blue Rocks ** National Football League (NFL) *** Philadelphia Eagles ** National Hockey League (NHL) *** Philadelphia Flyers ** Major League Soccer (MLS) *** Philadelphia Union ** Arena Football (AFL) *** Philadelphia Soul ** NBA Developmental League (D-League) *** Delaware 87ers Media The two main newspapers are The Philadelphia Inquirer and the Philadelphia Daily News, owned by the Philadelphia Media Network. Local television channels include KYW-TV 3 (CBS), WPVI 6 (ABC), WCAU 10 (NBC), WHYY-TV 12 (PBS), WPHL-TV 17 (MyNetworkTV), WTXF 29 (FOX), WPSG 57 (CW), and WPPX 61 (Ion). Radio stations serving the area include: WRTI, WIOQ, WDAS (AM), and WIP (AM). In Popular Culiture TV Shows/Movie: * Teamwork Series * Into the Hood * The Duck Pooping with Finn (TV series) * The Jacko Show (TV series) * Allegiance (TV series) * Amen (TV series) * American Dreams * Angie (TV series) * The Big House (2004 TV series) * Body of Proof * Boy Meets World * Brotherly Love (1995 TV series) * Brothers (TV series) * Bustin' Loose (TV series) * Runaway Dawg * Deamon in Hispanic Town * Aldan * Straight Otta Aldan * 2013 War * No Black Allow * S.O.A * S.W.A * Metro Man * Hero Liner * Folcroft * Black Hood * The Mask Novels: * Badge of Honor * Birdy (novel) * Blubber (novel) * Bright April * Ded X * Fever, 1793 * Good in Bed * The Heads of Cerberus * Juan de Oak's Adventure * Kelroy * Kitty Foyle (novel) * Knots in My Yo-Yo String * The Lovely Bones * Miracle at Philadelphia * No Black Allow * Oak Capital of the World * Oreo (novel) * Plum Bun * The Red City * Road of Oak * The Shadow Laughs * Teamwork Series * Third and Indiana * Time Sharing (novel) * Two Cities (novel) Video Games: * Tony Hawk Pro skater 2 * Tony Hawk Underground 2 * Heavy Rain * Homefront:The Reovution * Super Fighters Series * GTA XI Los Denardo Valley * GTA 7 * GTA 7 1m2 * GTA 8 Pennsylvania City * Lego The Jacko Show Season 1 * Lego The Jacko Show Season 2 * Lego The Jacko Show Season 3 * Thrid and Indiana * The Which Area codes ** 215/267: The City of Philadelphia and its northern suburbs ** 610/484: Southeastern Pennsylvania outside Philadelphia, including the western suburbs, the Lehigh Valley, and most of Berks County ** 856: Southwestern New Jersey, including Camden, Cherry Hill, and Vineland ** 609: Central and Southeastern New Jersey, including Trenton, Atlantic City and the Jersey Shore ** 302: Delaware ** 410/443/667: Eastern half of Maryland, including Cecil County ** 717: South Central Pennsylvania, including Western Berks County Lexicon Note Some believe that the term "Los Delaware Valley" is not entirely a synonym for "Greater Philadelphia". "Greater Philadelphia" implies that the region is centered on the city in an economic and cultural context, while "Los Delaware Valley" is a more generic geographic term that does not imply that any part is of more consequence than any other. Several organizations, such as KYW Radio and the Greater Philadelphia Tourism Marketing Corporation, consciously use the term "Greater Philadelphia" to assert that Philadelphia is the center of the region, referring to the less urbanized areas as "Philadelphia's countryside".19 Others note that the customary media usage of the term omits the majority of the length of the Los Delaware River's valley that is not in metropolitan Philadelphia. WPVI-TV uses the slogan, "The Los Delaware Valley's leading news program" for their Action News broadcast, since that program has led the ratings for news programs in the Philadelphia market for over 30 years. Competion Greater Los Angeles: The Greater Los Angeles Area is the thrid largest urban region in the United States, encompassing five counties in the southern part of the U.S. state of California, extending from Ventura County in the west to San Bernardino County and Riverside County on the east, with Los Angeles County and Orange County in the center. Greater Los Angeles only has 18,550,288 but Los Delaware Valley only has 21,673,907. Beijing: New York: